The present invention relates to a communication system in a communication network, and more particularly to a method for providing network service suitable for providing service by one module while using a function of another module in a communication network comprising a plurality of modules.
A communication network comprises a number of nodes for relaying and switching calls and modifying information, such as a telephone station or an information processing center. Further, each of such nodes comprises various modules including a module having a call processing function for switching a call, such as a switching unit, and a module having an operation function for maintaining, operating and controlling communication apparatus, such as a monitor and test unit. Such an arrangement is found in a network comprising a plurality of local area networks (LAN's). Namely, one LAN functions as a node, and a server or a workstation of each LAN functions as a module. In such a communication network, when the network provides service, as disclosed in JP-A-63-54841, if a sending module knows a logical address and a physical address of a destination module, the sending module first translates the logical address of the destination module which it uses in internal processing to a physical address and provides the service while communicating with the destination module through a communication line.
In the above prior art, it is necessary that the sending module has previously registered and known the logical address and the physical address of the destination module, and re-registration is required when the destination module is added or the physical address is altered. As a result, where there are many destination modules, the address management of the entire network is complex and lacks flexibility which causes difficulty in operation. If the number of destination modules increases to a point where they exceed a capacity of a table in which the addresses have been registered, it becomes necessary to increase the table capacity, which is inconvenient.